1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a stator structure and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to a stator structure with water-proof effect and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Related Art
Accompanying with the development of electronic industry, motor has been widely applied to lots of fields and has become one of the well-developed technologies in the industry. Vehicles, fans, water pumps, and even computer peripheral devices, for example printers or scanners, are all using motor to operate. However, the stator structure, including a coil and a circuit board, of the motor is sensitive to moisture which will cause the interior of the motor to be moist and lower the lifetime of the motor.
Take the fan as an example, the traditional common method to protect the moisture entering the internal elements of the motor is to shorten the gaps between the rotor structure and the stator structure and between the fan frame and the stator structure. However, this kind of protection is still limited and is not enough.
It is thus imperative to provide a stator structure with water-proof effect and a manufacturing method thereof.